Out Numbered
by writing-to-release
Summary: This is a story about a girl who has way too many siblings. It does not have to do with X Overs...  I just needed somewhere to put it. It has cute teenage love...  Review if you want more!


Out-Numbered.

October 24, 2006

My oldest brother Michael was 2 and the next oldest Jordan was almost a year when my mom found out she was pregnant with septuplets.

My mom, she cried. My dad, well, he doesn't admit to it, but he cried too.

They lived in a three bedroom house on the outskirts of Orange County. My dad was President of a local television company and was just starting to make a living. My mom worked on the strip, she made and sold her own jewelry. She's made all of us necklaces with our names on them, however she had to remake the guys once they got older, they were too "girly" for them.

Michael had just turned 3 when the 7 of us were born.

First came Brandon. Followed by Daniel. Then Zack and Zeke, who, were identical. Next was Aaron. And then Kyle and me, Kylie (I know, my parents really are evil.) My brother and I are technically fraternal twins. The same with Brandon and Daniel. Aaron was the sole fighter.

Kylie saved her paper and turned off her laptop. She was really sick of college applications. It felt like she had written a good four hundred essays, when in reality it had only been three. University of Michigan. University of California, Berkley. Standford University. The last, her dream college, but she wasn't about to get her hopes up.

"Kyle Mathew you better get your butt down here with in the next ten seconds…" She heard her mother yell from the first floor… man, that women had a vocal range.

Kylie took this time to head downstairs; hopefully with all the heat on her brother, she could sneak out side with out any questions. She caught her self wondering what Kyle had done this time as she packed up some clothes for the night. There had already been the skipping school, the prank he had pulled on Jared the last time he had been home and the porn magazines found under his bed. What else could he really have done? She snuck down the first flight of stairs no problem. She was half way down the second when the scolding came to her ears.

"I swear child, I didn't have this much trouble with any of your siblings… I just don't understand…" Kylie tiptoed down into the foyer and slowly opened the door.

"Kylie Marie, where do you think you're going?" Busted.

"The gang and I are going surfing, its Saturday." She put on her sweetest smile.

"I knew that, didn't I?" Her mother looked at her with recognition in her eye. "Ok, be home by midnight."

"I'm spending the night at Landon's." She said with out thinking.

"_Excuse me?_" Her mother exclaimed.

"_May I _spends the night over at Landon's?" Kylie asked carefully.

Her mother sighed, "Fine, Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, and don't be late, Mikes only going to be able to stay for a little bit, he has that job interview…"

Kylie only heard the first part; she sprinted out the door, stopping at the shed at the side of the house before hitting the beach at the back.

Landon was already there waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" He asked as they started down the beach.

"Kyle's in trouble again…I don't know what for though." She readjusted her board under her arm. "But damn, am I ready to hit the water."

"Looks like everyone else is too…" They came up to the "gang".

Jake was sitting on a blanket with his new girl-thing. She was looking up at in total awe, at 6'3 185 lbs, pure muscle, bright green guys and a killer tan, he tend to have that effect on most people, guys included.

Ryan was throwing fire wood out of the bed of his truck and into the pit.

Gavin and Brett were hightailing it into the water. Kylie laughed at the two of them. They couldn't be more different. Gavin, bleach blonde hair, bright blue eyes about 5'7. He kind of looked like a 12 year old. Brett on the other hand, was 6'5 with Italian written all over him. However, the two were best friends; you never got one with out the other. A friendship that started about 13 years earlier…when Gavin was being picked on by older kids.

Alex, the last of the group, was no where to be found, but Kylie was ok with that. The two didn't really get along. At all.

Kylie stuck her board into the sand and took a running start at Ryan. She hadn't seen him in a week, and was missing her friend. She tackled him at the knees. It caused the two to start wrestling. Kylie knew she had lost when her 6' friend had her wrist pinned to ground.

"Say it" He laughed.

"No way in hell" she giggled back, trying to break free, knowing it was no use.

"Say it," He said again…

"Fine, fine, Mercy." Ryan climbed off of her and helped her up.

"How the waves today?" She asked, brushing off the sand.

"Not to bad. Only got out for a half hour today, mom wanted me to clear out the backyard, but it got us all this wood, so I guess I can't complain." He said, getting back to the wood. Kylie started helping.

"Where's Kyle?" Ryan asked. He hadn't seen his best friend in a few days.

"Got in trouble, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out what for."

"God only knows with that kid." Ryan said, rolling his eyes. The two of them had gotten into their share of trouble, but when Ryan started working toward going to college, Kyle decided that he didn't care if he went to school or not.

"So a bon fire tonight I take it?" she asked.

"Oh, Oh you didn't talk to Alex did you?" He asked amused.

"Ryan, when _do_ I talk to Alex, unless I have to?" she asked, she didn't like the way this was going.

"Well, he decided that it was time for the end-of-the-year party." Ryan told her.

"Looks like I'm going home then, doesn't it?" She asked coldly. She didn't like Alex sober. When Alex got drunk, she just wanted to burry her head, or preferably, his.

"Oh come on Ky, we're out of high school, we graduated…we need some kind of celebration." He finished with the wood and closed the back hatch. "Tell ya what, I'll keep a cold one in that little hand of yours all night. He can't be too bad if you're trashed too"

"Fine, Fine, whatever. But I'm not responsible for what I might do the kid."

Kylie grabbed her board and headed for the water, at least she could get in a few good waves before jackass and his bitchy little girl friends showed up.

Six hours later, as the sun was setting below the water, Kylie grabbed her bag and headed toward the rock cliff to change in privacy. She pull her top off and quickly replaced it with a bra and a lose t-shirt. After she had pulled on a pair of Landon's sweats, that were entirely too big for her, she pulled her wet hair up into a messy bun and headed back toward the fire, which Ryan had gotten up and roaring.

Ryan spotted Kylie, and as he had promised, handed her a beer, top already popped off.

"Thanks." She said taking a swig, as a football came three inches in front of her face. She turned around on her heel to see who threw the ball. She came face to face with a smirking Alex.

"Hey slick, thought you'd be able to catch that one." He said catching the ball as Gavin threw it back to him.

Kylie rolled her eyes at him. If she'd ignored him, maybe he'd go away…

"Kylie! We're getting a game of ultimate Frisbee going, you in?" Landon yelled from closer to the water. She shrugged.

"Sure." She figured they only had an other half an hour before they lost all light.

In the end, Kylie's team had to shot gun three beers a piece for losing. The way she looked at it, it was a win-win situation…you win, you win, you lose, you get drunk. She was just finishing up her third one when she heard someone scream FIRE DRILL from across the beach.

_DAMN_ She thought. Police. Alex was already jogging up toward the house, knowing damn well the cops weren't aloud down on the beach, considering it was private property.

_He'll figure it out. _She thought to her self. _He always does…_

She sat down on a chair, looking into the bon fire. She was just starting to think she could see Elvis's face in the embers when a very pretty blonde sat down next to her.

"Your Kylie right?" The blonde asked.

"MmmHmmm." She took an other drink of her beer.

"I'm Misty. I'm kinda sorta dating Alex. He's real cute ya know? Was just head over heals when he asked me to come out tonight…"

_You and four other freshmen_ Kylie thought.

"Is that right?" Kylie asked, forcing her self to make small talk.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think its super cool that you can hold your own with all these guys, I mean five guys and one girl, and I know I would feel intimidated. Especially with how cute they all are… damn, don't know if I would be able to handle it. Tell me, have you ever like _fallen _for any of 'em?" The young girl looked up at her with admiration in her eye. Kylie sighed and took an other swig.

"No, not that they're not cute, because they all are in their own ways, but I've known Landon since, well ever, we grew up next door to each other, Ryan is my brother's best friend, Gavin, well he's just not my type, Brett and I tried dating for a little while, but we decided that we were better just friends, Jake, dunno, just never been attracted to him like that, and Alex," She took a breath, and an other drink, "we just don't get along."

The other girl looked stunned.

"How can you not get along with Alex, he's _adorable!!_" she spat.

Kylie laughed. "Well, I guess I'll just leave him to you then." She spotted Alex walking towards them.

"Speak of the devil" she said.

"Hey there." He said, the blonde quickly stood up, looking up at the senior with complete admiration. He looked pass her, taking in Kylie. She looked cute. Her long dark hair pulled up, curls springing out of the messy bun. His t-shirt, although he wasn't completely sure how she had gotten it, and Landon's football sweats…

"…and I've always wanted to see the view from your cliffs, I've heard they're amazing, and extremely _romantic._" The freshman was talking to him.

"Oh, yea, well they're ok. I don't go up there much." He watched as a smirk slid onto Kylie's face. She knew the truth. The cliffs was where he took the girls he really wanted to impress, the ones he actually liked. The ones like Kylie, if she only knew that. He was playing like a 7 year old; you pick on the one you liked. Why, he wasn't real sure. He had dated before, he knew how treat girls, how to woo them.

Kylie got up and head toward Landon, Jake, Ryan and Kyle, who were in the middle of a discussion about the surfing competition coming up. Leaving him alone with the freshman, to defend for himself.

Kylie sat with Landon, Jake, Ryan and Kyle, already starting to feel way past buzzed and well into the drunk stage. She glanced over at Alex. He was standing next to a new freshmen, and she was looking up at him like she was ready to jump his bones, but he couldn't look more disinterested. His hair fell in front of his eyes, which were glazed over, and his arms were crossed across his broad chest. She understood why the poor girl was looking at him the way she was, he looked hot. Hell, Kylie herself might just have to jump him. She shook her head, those thought _did not _just go through her head... then he looked over at her.

She couldn't bring her self to look away. She just couldn't. He smiled. Man, that smile.

"Hello, earth to Kylie…" Gavin voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, what's going on?" She snapped back to reality.

"We were talking about a trip to tiawana. Just the group, no parents." He told her, as she finished off her beer.

"Dude, that would be amazing… _if_ my parents will go for it." She laughed at the thought.

"Oh come on! Your graduated… your eighteen. What can they really say?" he persisted.

"Umm how about no to the money that I would most def. need?"

Gavin shrugged… "you'd be able to talk them into it. You're the good kid remember?"

Kylie shook her head and opened an other beer.

"Or you could always sign up for the tide ride…" he snuck in. They had been hackling her into joining the compentition for months now, they knew she was better then any other surfer out there, but she wasn't too sure.

She shot him a look, he just shrugged.

"It looks like someone is getting sick of the girls who are all hanging all over him…" Kyle said. Kylie followed his gaze over to Alex, who was staring straight at her.

"Hmm, wonder what his problem is." She mumbled, Slightly embarrassed. She watched Alex stand up, the young girl looking up; obviously hurt he was ignoring her, and walk their way.

"Yo bud." Kyle said, doing the whole secret hand shake thing.

"Hey, when did you decide to show up?" he asked.

"When I found out you invited half of the freshmen class… young, maybe, but damn, they're looking good." Kylie punched her brother in the arm.

"Pig. You do realize that just looking at those girls could get you 3 years in jail right?" she asked.

"I'll take those years..." he stood up, "excuse me, I think the blonde may need some company." He walked off towards a mini-Paris Hilton.

Kylie laughed and shook her head at her brother. Alex took his seat.

She looked at him questionably.

"What?" he asked.

"You do realize your sitting next to me right?" she asked.

He shrugged and took a long swig of his beer. She stared at him for a moment. He really was a good looking guy. He glanced over at her and smiled.

"Checking me out 'ey?" he cracked. She groaned. There was the Alex she had learned to hate.

"Aghhh your so arrogant." She stood up.

"Hey, wait. Do you want to, uh, like, go for a walk or something?" he muttered.

Kylie's eyes got big. Did Mr. Smooth just stumble over his words, he must be drunk.

"Sure." She said. She was drunk. And the beer was making him look like the perfect candidate for a quick hook up.

Did those thoughts really just go through her head…?

He stood up and they headed to the shore line.

"So what happened to the posse of freshmen girls who were fallowing you around?" she asked. Poking fun.

He shrugged. "Found someone who I'd rather spend my time with." He said slyly.

Kylie couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Alex…"she started. He cut her off.

"Listen, I know things between us have always been, well…"

"Unfriendly?" she said.

He laughed.

"I just don't understand how you can get along with the rest of the guys, but you hate me." He said softly.

"It might be the fact that you treat me like I'm not one of you guys. That I can't surf, like my opinion means nothing, that I just can't equal up to you guys. I've been surfing and hanging out with the group longer then most, my brother fits in just fine, why can't I just be looked at like the other guys?" She spat back, quicker then she could stop her self.

He stopped and looked at her,

"That's the thing, your not one of the guys." He said softly.

"But I AM Alex." She said, starting to get angry. "I can catch a better wave and skate faster then any one of you and you know it. I can drink just as many beers. I am just as good as you guys and I hate the fact that…" she was cut off by his lips hitting hers. She stood there stunned for a second, and then kissed him back. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Her senses caught up with her. She pulled away, shock written all over her face.

"This… that… what the hell?" she stammered, stumbling backwards.

He caught her by her arm, pulling her closer.

"Kylie. Don't leave." He whispered. She stop backing up, letting him pull her to him. "Why not give this a try."

She let her gaze fall. He was drunk. She had to remember this.

"How about the fact that you hate me?" she let slip out.

He laughed. Kylie looked up in shock at this.

"Remember in elementary when the boy behind you use to pull your pig tails?"

"Yes actually," she smiled up at him, "that was you."

He laughed again.

"True, but not the point I was trying to make…" he lifted her chin so he was looking her in the eye, "he did it to get your attention. To make sure you noticed him. Because… because HE LIKED YOU damn it. I like you." At this point, he turned from her, walking away. He was mad with him self for letting himself admit what he had been denying to himself for so long.

Kylie stood in shock for a moment before taking off after him. Rather it was the beer or actual feelings, she knew that she needed to hear those words again, needed him to know that she felt the same way.

"Alex. Alex. ALEX!" she yelled after him, he finally turned around. She walked up to him; she came up to about his nose.

She smiled up at him. Then got onto her tip toes to kiss him. And kiss him. And kiss him.

"So, I noticed you and Alex walked off… where'd ya guys go?" Ryan asked. It was just barely past noon, and the two were sitting on their boards in the water.

She shrugged, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you…"

"Oh come on!"

"You won't believe me anyway." She ran her fingers through the water, she wasn't sure she believed it her self.

"Try me."

"Your not going to believe me."

"Unless you tell me he confessed his undying love for you and you two spent the night making out, I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Kylie shot him a look.

"No way." He laughed. "No fucking way…OMG you guys spent the night together didn't you?"

Kylie could feel herself blushing.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"Bullshit. You do know. How did this happen?" he asked, completely confused.

"I don't know ok? He asked me to go for a walk and then kissed me. And I kissed him back." She sighed. "you know how we are. We don't like each other… we cant even be in the same room together with one of us getting hurt."

"sounds like a case of 2nd grade looooooooove." He told her. Teasing in his voice, but completely serious.

"Listen Ky, its been obvious since we were 7, he likes you." He glanced over at her, "and by the looks of it, you like him too."

"Aghhhhhhh I don't know! I really don't." He gave her a doubtful look. "I mean, Yea, I do like him. But what am I suppose to do? Oh god, if the guys get a wind of this… I'm dead meat." She shook her head.

"The guys already know. Trust me dude, it's obvious… and has been for years."

"So, with out getting all Dr. Phil on you, _what do I do???_" she had hysteria in her voice.

"Let it run its course. He's going to call. Trust me. I know the man." He nodded towards land. They headed towards the sand.

Hm. We'll see." She got lost in her own thoughts.

They headed towards the towels, sitting down in the sand. Kylie reached for her phone as Ryan's phone went off.

"Speak of the devil…" he muttered before answering. "Alex, my man, what's going on?"

Kylie tore her eyes off of her friend and checked her own phone. 2 missed calls. 2 voice mails. One was Kyle… "You better be making it to my concert tonight. I'll be pissed if you miss it. Love you. Bye." And one from Alex, this one, she thought, was going to be good.

"Hey, Ky. It's… Uh. Alex. I was wondering if ya wanted to go maybe catch a movie tonight. Uh, give me a call back when ya have time. Ok. Talk to ya later."

Kylie could feel her self smiling. She turned to see Ryan smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That was Alex."

"And?"

"He was wondering if I had seen ya."

"What did you tell him?"

"Told him you were sitting right next to me."

"And?"

"He wants you to call him. Something about a movie tonight."

"Yea, he left me a message."

"Well, call him back!"

"Dude! I'm still wet! I haven't even figured out what I'm even going to do about him."

Ryan laughed at her.

"What?"

"Just call him Ky. You know you want to."

"You're really going out with Alex tonight?" Kyle asked her, she was helping him and the band pack up the truck.

"No, I'm going to your concert, and he's going to give me a ride." She said, throwing a bag on top of the speaker.

"So its finally coming out." He said with a smirk.

"What's 'finally coming out'?"

"The little game you and Alex have been playing for years."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatev Kyle." He was still starring at her.

She playfully punched him in the arm. "Get in the truck rocker-boy. I'll see you at the bar." She walked into the house.

She rummaged through her closet, trying to find something to wear. It was the first time she had ever cared about what she wore around the guys. Ever.

Twenty minutes later she desided on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Her curly hair was down and hit about mid back. Her make up was at a minimal, wearing only mascara and eyeliner. She looked her self over. She really didn't understand why she was so worried about how she looked. She was meeting up with the same guys she had known since she was little. She heard the doorbell. She grabbed her cell phone, shoved her money into her back pocket and headed downstairs.

When she hit the bottom of the stairs, she could hear her mom and Alex talking.

"No no, I'm not going to the gig… my allergies cant handle the smoke in that place, why, I wonder, do kids think its cool to smoke I will never understand. You don't smoke Alex, do you?"

"Mom, leave him alone." Kylie said, coming around the corner, she shot him a quick smile.

"Well, you're a lost cost, and if I can help him from picking up a cigarette then my job will be done."  
"Sorry Ms. Williams, I think your daughter rubbed off on me." He grinned at Kylie. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Alex, I need to pick up a pack of smokes on the way out…" she threw out just to piss of her mom. Her mother sighed. Kylie grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him outside.

When they hit outside, she didn't let go.

"I'm rubbing off on you 'ey?"

"In a way that your mom would def. not approve of." He stopped and pulled her close to him.

He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"We're not there yet." She said shyly. He shrugged. He opened her door for her and she climbed into his truck. He rounded the front and climbed in, starting the truck.

"So, did you give the trip any more thought?" Alex asked, once they were on their way.

"I told Gavin, I just can't afford it." She glanced side way at him, she knew where this was going.

"You could always sign up for the Tide Ride…" he started.

"Not you too! I'm not good enough. Ok. If anyone could agree with me on that one, I though for sure it would be you." Alex winced. That was a low blow.

"You told me your self last night, your better then any of us, better then most on the coast…"

"I was DRUNK last night! I say things I don't mean when I'm drunk." She saw him sit up straight. SHIT, not what she meant.

"Oh really?" he confronted, stopping at a stop sign and looking straight at her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said, sighing. "Listen, I just don't think I have it in me to win, and if I'm not going to win, I'm not going to compete. That's just the way I am."

"But you _are_ good enough. Please Ky, you know you can, it'll be fun, you'll meet new people, we'll all be there rooting ya on," he started moving again, "besides, where else are the two of us going to be able to sleep together in the same room with out parents freaking out?"

She rolled her eyes.


End file.
